Lost July
by hahamadeyalook
Summary: Pietro Maximoff of the BOM questioning this troubled past. Why does he stay with Brody? Why does he do all this father's biting? why does he care so much that Brody slept with Lance when they have an open relationship? I know it sounds cony but it's a REA


HahaMadeYaLook: Hello there! Never thought you'd see another fiction from Me again, eh? WRONG AGAIN! foolish little mortal, I shall never stopping writting my horrible stories and posting them for you to read! *evil laugh* muhahahaha! *cough* *cough* damnit! *cough* *cough* sorry, 13 ain't as young as it used to be...now uh what were we talking about?...oh! oh! right, right, okay...this is a short story about our little Pietro Maximoff. I mean there's really not much to know but that the sitting is him waking up in be with a girl named Brody. He's been seeing her for a while but doesn't really care for her, they have an open relationship and such. But he's wondering now if the only reason he stays with her is because he doesn't want to be alone. And wonders why he cares so much that she slept with Lance.  
  
DISCLAMER: I do not own the following: Pietro, Magneto, Evan, Toad, Lance. They are owned my Marvel and Marvel alone. I own no owner ship over them. And all the events which take place in this story are ficnal and never happened. I know nothing of Pietro's childhood and do not know if any of this ever happened. I DO on the other hand own Brody, she is my character. And no I don't care if you use her in any of your fictions but why would you want to? hehe. anyway I own her, she is not real, never had anything to do with The Brotherhood never will be cause she is not real. Thanx a Bunch! enjoy the story y'all ;)  
  
--------  
  
~~Pietro's pov~~  
  
I turned over in my bed, feeling the sun light shine over my face. My mind racing as all the memories of last night slowly come back to me in my half asleep/half awake state. I stretches out when my left arm bumps into a head. I slowly looks over to see a blue haired beauty. Her name was Brody, she was kinda my girl, I guess you could say. We had been going out for a while now but it was an open relationship, in fact, thinking about it, it was my idea we had an open relationship. I don't really care for her, I mean, she's a great person, but I don't really love her. In truth the only reason I stay with her is for the sex...I think. I don't know, maybe I just don't want to be alone, I mean, after all I've ever known was loneliness my whole life. Wanda thinks she's the only one who was left behind, huh, well I got news for her, it's not just her. I was alone my whole childhood, Magneto didn't care anything for me, some father, he left me with random people I didn't know for months, years sometimes. I spent most of my childhood getting moved around from family to family and the only time I ever got to see my father is when he wanted something from me. I was always just another lackey to him. I mean really, try and picture being a scared little 10 year old boy staying with 4 drunken men who didn't even know English for 6weeks and see how it feels. It wasn't till I moved to New York when I was 13 that I knew what a family was like, my dad, he wasn't that bad I mean, if it wasn't for him I never would have met my 'true family'..okay maybe they weren't really my family but they felt like it. I had everything when I was staying with them, I had friends, basketball, Evan to pick on, hehe. What couldn't I of loved being 'normal' for once. But I guess that didn't last long, Magneto came seeking my help once more, asking me to use what he called a 'gift' to help him, to destroy the X-men. I never called it a 'gift' like he did, I always thought of it was a 'curs'. I mean if any of the kids had found out I would have been kicked off the basketball team before I could even say 'let me explain'. I know everyone thinks I'm this big, bad, preppy like daddy's boy with an attitude. But none of them even stop to think of how I really feel. I mea Xavior never really even asked me to join the X-men like he did everyone else. How did anyone think that made me feel, like I wasn't good enough for the X-men. I joined the brotherhood for more reasons then my father just asking me, or getting back at Evan. I wanted to be a part of something. I wanted to be someone's friend. I wanted to know what it feels like to have friends, friends I didn't have to hid my powers from, friends I didn't have to lie to when my mutant speed kicked in at the wrong time. But I find even at the brotherhood, even though I'm with people all the time I still feel alone. I guess I act the way I do cause I want people to think I really don't need anyone and that I am better off on my own, when the truth is that I do need people and I would die if I was alone once more. I noticed my half hard dick with still half way inside her leaking cum into her tight little opening. I just sighed and finished pulling out which was very painful for me to do because I was still so sore from last night. I don't know what came over me really, she had brought up the fact she had slept with Lance, and I turned into an animal and fucked her like crazy not even thinking about what I was doing. I just ripped her clothes off and fucked her. And I don't know why, I wasn't horny, I wasn't turned on, she wasn't being sexy, in fact I was tired as hell and just wanted to sleep when I came home. But the minute she said Lance's name I turned into a different person and just lost myself. I mean, why did it bother me so much she slept with Lance? I didn't care who she fucked, she didn't have my name written on her forehead or anything. she's fucked every guy in school and I didn't care but when I found how she's fucked Lance, just this fire built up inside me, I couldn't stand the fact Lance had been inside her. I mean I didn't love her, I didn't care for her, I'd ever said myself the only reason I stayed with her was for the sex. So.why? why did it bother me so much? Toad was actually right for once. He knew what was going on and he told me that people are just like animals and animals fight for their mates, not because their care for them, just because they were theirs. And that's right, i didn't care about Brody, I didn't love her, it was just that she was my territory. When Lance stuck his fat dick up her, he was invading my territory, mine. So of course when she brought him up I had to bone her to make it clear she was mine. I mean really I had her screamin' so loud there was no way in hell, he couldn't of heard her screaming. Hell I think China heard her screamin'. But then again...is that something to be proud of? *sighs* I don't know. I truly don't know anymore. My body starts shaking and getting cold and I my thoughts go deeper and deeper into my life's little troubles. I stand up and look down at the bed, with Brody laying there with a face of a child looking so innocent and pure as she lied there hugging the sheets to her body and humming in her sleep. I looks at her arm, three dark, deep purple hand print shaped bruises on her it. I know I gave them to her last night during our rough sex. Yet that doesn't make me feel good, normally something like this would make me swell with pride but no not now, not today. I grabbed my dirty pants off the floor and slipped them on and walked to the bathroom leaving all my other clothes laying all over the bed room floor. I turned on the shower and let the hot water run as I took my pants off again and look in the mirror and started to figure out who I was looking at. Something I had asking myself ever since I ended up here in Bayville. I just shook my head and stepped into the shower, letting the hot water wash over my shaking body as a I got that 'someone walking over my grave' feelings. I looks down at my chest and legs, all the scares and burn marks I had gotten from being my father's slave. doing his dirty work when ever he came calling for me. Why? why did I do it? why couldn't I just say 'no' to Magneto? Why do I always beg for my father's affection like a little dog? Under any other circumstances, I would tell the person to fuck off but when it was my father. No, never could I turn him away. My whole life I've been afraid of him getting rid of me like he did Wanda. He put her in the funny farm when she was 9, but that was different! he put her there because she couldn't control her angry! So why am I so scared? Why am I so scared he'll turn me away? I mean my life would be so much better with out him! wouldn't it? Maybe...maybe if I was like the other kids, with a stable, extremely loving, generous family and home, I wouldn't feel this way...Maybe.... 


End file.
